beautypopfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanako Aoyama
Kanako Aoyama (青山 加奈子) is Kiri Koshiba's childhood friend who had an unrequited crush on Kazuhiko Ochiai. History Early Childhood Kanako was Kiri Koshiba's friend when she was a child, although the two drifted apart; Kanako remarks that until high school, the last time she had been to Kiri's house was in 3rd Grade, when Shampoo was still a kitten. Nevertheless, it seems the two were close as children, with Kanako giving Kiri the nickname "Mi-chan". High School When Kanako entered high school she could not manage to make any friends, and so spent all her time alone reading books. On one particular day, Kanako bumped into Kazuhiko Ochiai in the corridor, dropping her books in the process. Kanako worried he would think she was like an old person because of her taste in books, but instead Kazuhiko commented that he was also a fan of one of the books she was reading, which was written by Shūgorō Yamamoto. From that day, Kanako fell in unrequited love with Kazuhiko, and always dreamt that they would speak to each other again someday while passing each other in the corridors. Eventually, Kanako built up the courage to confess her feelings to Kazuhiko, approaching him at school and giving him a wrapped book cover as a gift. However, Kazuhiko rejected her, accusing her giving him the gift as a bribe so that he might choose her as the next Scissors Project model, which she denied. Shogo Narumi and Kazuhiko then began to verbally bully her, insulting her appearance and telling her she should have made more of an effort to make herself beautiful before confessing, and making Kanako cry. At this point, Kiri, who had heard the interaction from outside, interrupted Shogo and Kazuhiko's bullying, calling them rude and stupid and redirecting their negative attention to herself and away from Kanako. Later that day, Kanako went home with Kiri to Koshiba Beauty Salon, where she confessed to Shampoo, while she thought Kiri was out of earshot, that she had been friendless and in love with Kazuhiko for a long time. Kiri, overhearing, then told Kanako she would work her hairstyling magic on her. The next day, after Scissors Project's latest performance, Kanako approached Kazuhiko in the empty auditorium, with a trendy new hairstyle, makeup, and no glasses. Kazuhiko, who normally can identify any person in the school, could not recognize her at all. Kanako told him that because of his negative opinion of her appearance, she had done a thorough transformation, however seeing her new look in the mirror she realized that she was suddenly happier and more confident in her own skin, and vowed that in future, she would be a better judge of character than to pine after someone who would treat her so negatively. After leaving the auditorium, she met up with Kiri, who she tackle-hugged and thanked profusely. After her make-over from Kiri, Kanako becomes close friends with her once again, and spends her free time hanging out with Kiri and Taro Komatsu. She goes back to wearing her glasses, and wears her now much shorter hair in short bunches. She continues to have a crush on Kazuichi, still becoming flustered around him, but not to the same obsessive degree. Appearances *Chapter 1 (First Appearance) *Chapter 2 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Makeovers (Kiri Koshiba) Category:Ryokufu High School students